


Over The Garden Wall: Tome Of The Unknown

by Cappuccino_Last236



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Crossover, F/F, Middle Ages, Music, Princes & Princesses, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappuccino_Last236/pseuds/Cappuccino_Last236
Summary: Em algum recanto longínquo perdido na história, existe um lugar onde poucos já foram, um lugar misterioso chamado de... "O Desconhecido".Onde histórias à muito esquecidas, são reveladas à aqueles que passam pela "Mata".





	Over The Garden Wall: Tome Of The Unknown

 Em algum recanto longínquo perdido na história, existe um lugar onde poucos já foram, um lugar misterioso chamado de... "O Desconhecido".  
Onde histórias à muito esquecidas, são reveladas à aqueles que passam pela "Mata".

* * *

 

 

 

 "Maru-Chan, tem certeza de que estamos indo na direção correta?" Ruby perguntou enquanto caminhava junto à suas amigas.

 

 "Não se preocupe zura! Vamos ficar bem, não é mesmo Yoshiko-Chan?"  Respondeu Hanamaru com diversão.

 

 "Zuramaru, onde nós realmente estamos?" Questionou Yoshiko.

 

 "Na _mata_  zura?" Indagou confusa pela repentina pergunta.

 

 "Não, por que estamos aqui?" Perguntou acompanhando as duas garotas á sua frente.

 

 "Para acharmos o caminho de casa?" Respondeu Hanamaru, enfim parando de caminhar e se virando para encarar Yoshiko.

 

As três garotas se viam em uma densa floresta. Estava de noite, então não tinha como ver nada além das grandes árvores e ouvir os sons produzidos alí. O vento soprando as folhas das árvores, água corrente em algum rio perto dalí, sons de esquilos e corujas, não sabiam ao certo. Um clima misterioso no ar, a atmosfera melancólica, macabra, talvez até esperançosa...

 

"Hanamaru-Chan, acho que estamos perdidas." Disse Ruby começando a entrar em desespero. "Devíamos ter deixado uma trilha."

 

"Não temas pequenos demônios, Yohane nos levará para cas-! " Yoshiko de repente parou seus devaneios. "Ouviram isso?" Perguntou ao ouvir um barulho estranho ao longe. Mas especificamente de algo sendo cortado...

 

"O que foi isso Hanamaru-Chan?" Ruby perguntou se escondendo atrás de Hanamaru.

 

Yoshiko lentamente caminhou à árvore mais próxima para esconder-se. De repente Yoshiko falou.

 

 "Será que é um lunático maluco com um machado, esperando no escuro para pegar vítimas inocentes?" Murmurou Yoshiko,com uma descrição um tanto exagerada, tentando encontrar de onde o estranho barulho havia vindo.

 

De repente, Hanamaru se viu caminhando em direção ao misterioso ruído.

 

"Hanamaru-Chan?!" Exclamou Ruby, ao ver a direção que sua amiga estava indo.

 

"Zurama-" Não terminou a frase, e acabou por seguir Hanamaru junto a Ruby. Yoshiko percebeu que suas amigas já haviam tomado um distância considerável e correu até parar em frente a um tronco de árvore caído, onde estavam Hanamaru e Ruby.

 

"Ei, vocês dois! Vão nos meter em encrenca de novo!" Exclamou Yoshiko enfim aproximando-se, mas rapidamente se calou ao ver logo à sua frente.

 

...

 

Havia apenas um... Lenhador? Cortando o que parece ser um tipo de árvore estranha. Não sabiam ao certo.

 

O trio observava o estranho lenhador pegar a lenha já cortada, até que...

 

 "Deveríamos _pedir ajuda para ele..._ " Ruby comentou agachada ao tronco. Hanamaru e Yoshiko faziam o mesmo.

 

"Não acho que devíamos fazer isso zura." Disse. Voluntariamente Hanamaru se sobrepôs sobre o tronco para obter melhor visão do lenhador.

 

Mas ao fazer isso...

 

 

"Uh?" Hanamaru Inclinou a cabeça em confusão.

 

"Algo errado Hanamaru-Chan?" Ruby ao perceber a confusão da outra.

 

"Ele... Não está mais aqui zura..." Afirmou ainda confusa.

 

"Acho que devíamos ter pedido ajuda." Comentou Yoshiko decepcionada.

 

" _Talvez eu possa ajudar.."_

 

?!

 

Yoshiko sobressaltou ao ouvir uma voz estranha.

 

Abruptamente Yoshiko e Ruby viraram para trás. Hanamaru não pareceu notar a presença da estranha voz. A criatura continuou.

 

" _Estão... Perdidas não estão?_ "

 

"Zura?!" Exclamou assustada pelo movimento repentino de suas amigas.

 

"Piggy!" Gritou Ruby escondendo-se atrás de suas amigas.

 

"O qu-" Yoshiko tentou falar enquanto batia de leve no próprio rosto, para ter certeza de que não estava alucinando. "O que está acontecendo?"

 

"Você bateu no seu rosto, e eu estou respondendo a sua pergunta zura." Respondeu Hanamaru 

 

Ruby colocou a mão no ombro de Hanamaru. "Acho que não foi isso que ela quis dizer Hanamaru-Chan." Disse Ruby com um fraco sorriso.

 

"Zura?" Hanamaru enfim se virou, conseguindo ver... "Um passarinho zura?" Perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado em confusão.

 

"Pássaros não deviam falar, né Yoshiko-Chan?" Perguntou Ruby.

 

"É Yohane! E, não, cérebro de passarinho não tem tamanho para produzir fala coerente." Respondeu, o que deixou suas duas amigas boquiabertas.

 

" _Espera, é o que?_ " Questionou o misterioso pássaro peculiar, cujo sua cor é branca.

 

"B-bem..." Yoshiko pensou.

'Não fale besteira, não fale besteira...'

Yoshiko enfim falou:

 

"Yohane só quis dizer que você não se parece com uma criatura normal, ou talvez seja apenas..." Falou. "Ah que coisa! Não fale mais com isso Yohane" Murmurou audível o suficiente para a criatura ouvir.

 

" _Isso_ ?!" O pássaro paraceu frustar-se com a fraca descrição de Yoshiko à seu respeito.

 

Hanamaru pretendia entrar na discussão, até ouvir uma voz estridente.

 

"O que fazem aqui?!" Perguntou o lenhador que há poucos minutos não era mais visto. Uma única luz vindo de uma pequena lamparina em sua mão.

 

"Nós só estávamos tentando ir para casa zura. Não queremos problemas." Explicou Hanamaru percebendo o olhar severo do lenhador.

 

Ou melhor... Lenhadora? Agora, olhando atentamente, as três garotas perceberam que o "Temível Lenhador", era na verdade, uma garota que não parecia tão distante da idade das três.

 

A suposta veterana era alta, com grandes cabelos azuis, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Ela usava uma blusa xadrez verde semiaberta, e uma camisa branca por baixo, junto a uma calça jeans e uma bota.

 

"Vocês estão bem? Sinto muito se eu assustei vocês." Falou com um sorriso gentil. "Ah! Onde estão meus modos, me chamo Matsuura Kanan, é um prazer." Disse com uma reverência.

 

Mas o sorriso rapidamente se transformou em um rosto sério em direção as três garotas.

 

"Aqui não é lugar para crianças." Disse. "Aconselharei vocês a irem embora, a Fera habita nessa floresta, e não será nada agradável se tiverem um encontro inesperado." 

 

Olhando ao redor, Yoshiko percebeu que o misterioso pássaro branco havia partido. Enquanto isso Kanan continuava a falar...

 

"Bom, bem-vindas ao Desconhecido meninas. Estão mais perdidas do que pensam." Falou Kanan num tom assombroso. "Venham comigo."

 

Assim, assentiram e seguiram a lenhadora.

* * *

Após caminharem por pouco tempo, avistaram uma pequena casa. Aceleraram o passo e adentraram a cabana.

 

"Tive sorte de encontrar esta pequena cabana, e adaptei um moinho para me auxiliar em meus afazeres." Dizia enquanto acendia uma velha e desgastada lareira no canto da sala. "Vocês ficarão seguras aqui enquanto eu trabalho." Disse.

 

 

"Qual é o seu trabalho mesmo Matsuura-San?" Perguntou Ruby, sentindo o calor fornecido pela lareira.

 

"Por favor, não precisamos de tais formalidades." Respondeu Kanan com um sorriso gentil voltado para as três. "Em relação ao meu trabalho, bem, existe uma regra para quem vive aqui. 'Todos devem queimar sua lenha', e é assim que eu queimo a minha." Falou olhando melancolicamente para a lareira. "Eu moo as tenebrosas árvores dessa floresta, até virarem óleo para manter a lamparina  acesa, esse é o meu fardo." Explicou.

 

As primeiranistas observavam Kanan com curiosidade e espanto. Hanamaru foi a primeira a falar.

 

"Se me permitir Kanan-San." Interveio Hanamaru. "Por que tende a carregar esse fardo?" Perguntou curiosa.

 

"Bem, eu... Acho que já está tarde." Kanan exclamou de repente. "Melhor nos prepararmos para passar a noite." Falou, voltando-se para mirar as três com um sorriso acolhedor.

 

"A moça parece doida." Sussurrou para suas amigas. "Talvez seja melhor fugirmos, se conseguirmos... Mas ela deve conhecer bem a Mata. Isso pode acabar mal né? É, péssimo plano Yohane, ah esquece, plano ruim." Murmurou para si mesma, atraindo segundos olhares de Hanamaru e Ruby.

 

"Você realmente está falando isso zura?" Falou Hanamaru. O audível tom sarcástico e sua voz.

 

"Ei, isso é maldade. E é Yohane." Retrucou Yoshiko num sussurro.

 

"Vocês duas pa-" Ruby ia falar antes de Kanan as interromper.

 

"Algo errado?" Perguntou. "Vocês parecem inquietas." Falou em um tom de preocupação.

 

"Nada errado Kanan-San. Apenas estávamos falando sobre ir embora daqui zura." Respondeu Hanamaru surpreendendo Yoshiko e Ruby.

 

"Ei! Zurama-" Ia falar Yoshiko, mas Kanan se sobrepôs.

 

"Bem,se quiserem ir não irei me intrometer, apenas digo-lhes para tomarem cuidado." Disse, enfim levantando-se e caminhando até onde seu machado estava. "A Fera assombra a Mata. Sempre cantando sua melodia deprimente, em busca de almas perdidas, como a de vocês." Falou num tom mortalmente sério.

 

"Para nos ajudar?" Yoshiko perguntou hesitante.

 

"Não! Não para ajudar vocês. Tenho que trabalhar no moinho, quando acabar farei o possível para guiá-las... Se ainda estiverem por aqui quando eu voltar." Dito isto, Kanan adentrou a uma pequena porta que levava ao que parecia ser o moinho.

Após Kanan ter saído do cômodo. Yoshiko, Hanamaru e Ruby viram uma oportunidade para explorar a pequena cabana.

Era bem simples, havia a lareira no canto, um pequeno sofá do lado da lareira, uma estante com algumas decorações antigas, e, uma grande escada ao lado da pequena porta que leva ao moinho. 

 

Chegando ao pé da escada, Yoshiko quebrou o silêncio.

 

"Acho que... Podemos ir embora." Disse dando de ombros e voltando ao centro da sala.

 

"Ei... Vocês acham que tem mesmo uma Fera lá fora?" Perguntou Ruby, sentando-se no pequeno sofá.

 

"Eu acho que Kanan-San está querendo nos amedrontar zura." Hanamaru respondeu, encostando na parede ao lado da porta de entrada.

 

"Não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo, mas ela poderia ter dado um fim na gente, se fosse o plano dela. "Falou, caminhando em direção ao sofá e sentando ao lado de Ruby.

 

"E ela ainda acendeu a lareira, isso foi bem gentil." Comentou Ruby suspirando levemente.

 

"Acho que pode até ter uma Fera, já que tinha um pássaro falante, mas..." Disse desanimada.

 

...

 

?!

 

"Esperem... Vocês também estão ouvindo isso?" Yoshiko falou de repente.

 

"Ouvindo... O que zura?" Hanamaru perguntou confusa. Talvez sua amiga tenha realmente enlouquecido.

 

"Me parecem ser... Acordes de violão." Respondeu. "Bem, talvez Yohane esteja apenas ouvindo coisas." Disse dando de ombros e suspirando. Suas palavras aliviaram os rostos  de preocupaçôes de Hanamaru e Ruby.

 

_Nherrc..._

 

A pequena porta de repente se abre. Kanan parece ter terminado o seu "Trabalho".

 

"Perdoem-me minha ausência." Disse Kanan se curvando com um sorriso de desculpas. "Esta cabana é antiga, então tenho alguns problemas com o moinho."

 

Parando ao pé da escada, Kanan suspirou pesadamente. "Se desejarem ir agora, poderei guiá-las." Disse. "No entanto, não lhes asseguro que poderão encontrar o caminho até sua casa, muito menos a certeza de que ficarão seguras."Terminou. Este último comentário fez as três abrirem os olhos em choque. Yoshiko um arrepio na nuca.

 

Acompanhando Kanan, as primeiranistas saíram da cabana e seguiram até uma pequena ponte. Mesmo com a vasta escuridão, ainda tinha como ver poucas coisas, por causa da luz vinda da lamparina.

 

"Então...?" Murmurou Ruby, parando de andar. Seus 'Companheiros de Aventura' também haviam parado.

 

"Certo!" De repente Kanan exclamou. "O caminho pelo qual precisamo prosseguir está alé destas árvores." Falou. "Ao passarem por elas, deverão encontrar placas que informarão sua localização. Após isso, sigam até a próxima cidade." Explicou. 

 

Kanan olhou ao redor e suspirou, voltando-se para as viajantes com um sorriso mais alegre.

 

"Sinto muito não poder acompanhá-las até seu destino." Disse com um sorriso de culpa. "Foi breve, mas, boa sorte em sua volta." Por fim, fez uma última reverência.

 

Hanamaru, Ruby e Yoshiko seguiram pelo caminho que Kanan indicou. Sem realmente saberem o perigo e as consequências que 'O Desconhecido' lhes causaria no futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez escrevendo uma Fanfiction! Essa ideia estava martelando em minha cabeça faz 4 meses, então eu decidi colocá-la em prática agora... Peço desculpas por qualquer erro ( Português não é minha primeira língua e estou me acostumando).  
> Enfim, até o próximo capítulo...?


End file.
